Greatest gift of all
by Inni-chan
Summary: doody doody doody silly things happen in Tomoeda NOW until Li-kun came and did something nice rr bai bai!


Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Greatest gift of all  
  
By: me  
  
(A/N: I'm going to skip the prologue so it can be a surprise!)  
  
A teenaged girl with shoulder-length auburn hair was sitting at her couch eating a burger. "Sakura, you know you'll never get healthy when you're eating that" said a girl with shoulder-length black hair and dark black eyes. "Mei, how would you know? You're a vegetarian" said Sakura frowning at her room mate. "*sigh* even if I'm a vegetarian I still know about meat y'know" said Mei snorting at Sakura. "why would you care?" she snapped glaring at Mei. "Sakura, I know about your break-up with Patrick and I'm really disappointed in that but don't let that get to you.we miss you okay?" she said with her voice all mellowy and warm. ".sure.thanks Mei.and I'm sorry I snapped at you" said Sakura. "oh and Sakura, Tomoyo's coming over together with my brother her boyfriend" said Mei smiling and sweat dropping at the same time. "those two are really meant for each other huh?" asked Sakura while Mei nodded and walked back to her room. 'but.is there someone meant for me?' Sakura thought deeply and hugging the pillow right next to her. 'as always.time will tell.or so what Mei told me' she smiled to herself and continued to eat her burger.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
Sakura walked up to the door and pressed the button on the intercom. "who is it?" she asked in a sing song voice. "Sakura!! It's us!" cheered a beautiful voice. 'Tomoyo and Eriol' she thought sweat dropping then opened the door. A girl with silky raven hair and purple amethyst eyes walked in then gave Sakura a bear hug that nearly choked Sakura to death. "to- mo..yo..I can't.breathe!" she managed to say then Tomoyo sweatdropped and let go of Sakura. "nice to see you again" said a cute guy with dark midnight blue hair and azure eyes. "Hiiragizawa-kun!" she smiled happily and shaked his hand. "so.what's up?" asked Sakura cheerfully smiling at the couple. "oh! I forgot! Here, meet Li Syaoran, Eriol's cousin he just came from Hong Kong and he's going to stay here for the whole year!" introduced Tomoyo then another cute guy with messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes came in. "Sakura. Who's.here" Mei stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Li. ".um.hi Daidouji-san, hey onii-chan" greeted Mei nervously. "hey sis" smiled Eriol hugging his sister. "hi Mei, you know you should call me Tomoyo-CHAN' said Tomoyo while Mei nodded and sweat dropped. "hey" said Li smoothly while Sakura blushed at the sight of him. "." silence enveloped the room for 5 minutes then Tomoyo quickly said. "so.now that we know everyone we better eat". "I'm so right behind you" said the two siblings. "I'll cook" said Sakura already lending a helping hand. "no way.I'll cook, you're puffed" said Mei smiling then saw Syaoran gazing at Sakura then sighed. 'I hope he wont do it again' she thought then Eriol put his hand on her shoulder. "he can never do it again" said Eriol reading his sister's thoughts. "I wish" said Mei then heard Tomoyo shout "get your butts in here!" then they both sweatdropped. "so Tomoyo-chan, I heard that you're going to sing at the Bear festival" said Mei chopping some of the vegetables. "yep" replied Tomoyo lighting the stove.  
  
"My Queen, could you please help me with these???" asked Eriol not knowing what to do with the chicken. "*sigh* barbarians.poor chicken." said Mei frowning at the sight of Tomoyo chopping the chicken's head. "Mei, you should really look away" said Eriol remembering that his sister was a vegetarian. "naahh.I'm use to this.since Sakura always make burgers" said Mei while Tomoyo laughed hysterically. "so are you two still stick to one?" asked Mei curiously. "yeah, I mean we're meant for each other" bragged Eriol while Mei continued to chop the carrots. "umm.what are we actually cooking again?" asked Mei nudging her head. "hmm.I don't know" said Tomoyo while Eriol and Mei both fell down animated style. "well.what about.Eriol alä crème Daidouji lê Mei~" she invented. "sounds good" said Mei smiling at her almost-sister-in-law. "yeah" said Eriol while Mei thought of it for a second. "wait.crême means there should be some icing but.it's not a cake" she said frowning. "then.let's call it chicken vegetable dinner" said Eriol. "good enough" said Tomoyo happily hugging her boyfriend. "so how are the two doing lately?" asked Eriol sliding his arms around Tomoyo's slender waist. "wait.I'll check"  
  
~At the living room  
  
"so." said Sakura while Syaoran remained quiet. "umm.what brought you here?" asked Sakura questioning him and kept her poise. "well.Eriol dragged me here to find a girl" said Syaoran. "*giggle* that's Hiiragizawa-kun alright he just got the disease from Tomoyo the wicked match-maker in the group" she smiled at him while at the same time blushing. "so.I noticed the shock on Mei's eyes when she saw you, what happened between you two?" she asked innocently. "it's pretty personal" said Li gazing down the floor. "why?" asked Mei while Li nearly jumped off the couch. "what do you mean why?" he asked. "it's not about us how can it be so personal?" asked Mei and saw Sakura's confused face. "it's personal for me" said Li while Mei smirked. "oh.so when I saw hmm.who was it? Hikki! I saw her crying because you broke her heart for.the millionth time" said Mei scaring the wits out of Li. ".I knew everything right from the start, so if you're trying to do it again I'll certainly kill you" said Mei then came back inside the kitchen when she heard Tomoyo yell "Mei! Get your butt in here!!!" while Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"so?" asked Eriol while Mei sighed. "I think he wanted to do it again, nearly scared the wits outta him" said Mei sitting on the nearest chair. "hehe Hikki is our friend and he did break her heart" said Tomoyo frying the vegetables. "he was about to go overboard on that" said Mei smirking while all of them laughed inside. "but.I'm pretty sure he can't do it to Sakura" said Eriol while Mei and Tomoyo nodded. "well it's finished!" cheered Tomoyo while Mei and Eriol shouted "yess!!!!!!!" then punched in the air. "so.where's Patrick?" asked Tomoyo then Mei cupped her chin. "at school I'm sure he's in the library" said Mei while Eriol nodded in agreement.  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
"hmm?" asked Tomoyo crossing her arms. "I'll bet you 10 bucks it's Patrick" said Eriol smirking. "I'll bet you 50 bucks it's a delivery" said Tomoyo with victorious eyes. "I'll bet you 100 bucks it's a letter" said Mei smirking. "deal" they all said. "so.let's open it" said Mei walking to the door then saw the letter tied on the pizza's ribbon. "victory!" cheered the two girls while Eriol narrowed his eyebrows. "noo" he moaned. "bwahahaha that's 100 and 50 bucks " said Tomoyo evilly while Mei nodded. "fine" he said handing over the cash. "alright!" they both said in unison. "well.Sakura, Syaoran, dinner's cooked let's eat!" said Tomoyo dragging the two in the dining room. "itadakimasu!"  
  
Author's notes: so?? How was it? Was it good? R+R please!!! Oh and about Syaoran, and Hikki? I'm sure you all guessed it already but if you didn't just read and read and find it out on the other chapters! Please include your e-mail add. When you review so I can e-mail you when I update! Byez~!  
  
Little bitty info:  
  
Eriol, Mei, Syaoran and Meiling are cousins okay? (Meiling's coming soon so watch out!) Sakura has an older brother named Touya and he's going out with Sakura's math teacher Kaho Mizuki Tomoyo and Yukito are cousins Eriol and Tomoyo are a couple (E+T rules!!!!!!! Hanyaaannnn...) Hikki is Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei's bestfriend but Syaoran did something really bad to her. Patrick is Sakura's old boyfriend that broke her heart but you'll be seeing him in some other chappies. Eriol and Mei are siblings and they both have the same magic to read minds.the moon etc. Sakura and Mei are both room mates k? And please Mei is different from Meiling!!!  
  
Attitudes:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: same old cheery, smiley and smarty Saku-chan Tomoyo Daidouji: same old camera lover and dress addict Eriol Hiiragizawa: same old mysterious freaky cute guy Li Syaoran: same, same but a bit warmer now Meiling Li: the BOSS you wont like it when she's mad she'll attack the nearest thing to her which is always.Mei Mei Hiiragizawa: the freaky girl (takes over her brother heehee) and Meiling's partner in crime but as always she is the one who gets in the crime. Patrick Lei: one of their friends he never meant to hurt Sakura really Hikki Misao: one of their bestest friends because she always helped them settle in places.  
  
That's about it! Well see ya guys later! I made this so you wont be confused okay? Well byez~! 


End file.
